The objective of this grant is to support the Clinical Research Center at the Yale-New Haven Hospital and Yale University School of Medicine. The Center permits the full-time staff and their postgraduate fellows to conduct clinical investigation in order to obtain a better understanding of the mechanisms of disease. Therapeutic measures are developed or tested in this Unit. In addition, it is most valuable to the medical education and training of the future practitioners and faculty members.